InuYasha A Forever Love Story
by Kairic Elric
Summary: The time is near. Will InuYasha tell Kagome how he feels? Will they defeat Naraku? What will happen? Will love win or will hate win? Story has been rewritten and updated....
1. PROLOGUE

**_PROLOGUE_**

**_It's been a year since Kagome fell down the Bone Eater's Well. When she climb out of the well. Kagome was no longer in Tokyo anymore. Kagome was now in the Feudal Era. Which means The Warring States Of Japan. Kagome met a half-demon and half-human boy named InuYasha that was pinned to a tree by a arrow. When she saw him, Kagome thought he was asleep. InuYasha wasn't asleep. He was really under a magic spell. But the truth was he was dead. InuYasha was pinned to a 1000 Old Sacred Tree by a magical arrow. The person that pinned InuYasha to the tree was a young woman named Kikyo. Kikyo was a priestess with amazing powers. Kikyo used those powers to seal InuYasha to the 1000 Old Sacred Tree. Everyone knows why she did it. InuYasha was forever sealed to the tree and will never live in this world again. Until Kagome broke Kikyo's spell that bind InuYasha to the tree. People say that Kagome is a reincarnation of Kikyo. But everyone already knows about that. You should also know that the Skikon Jewel-Shikon No Tama was shattered into a lot of pieces. Kagome's arrow shattered the jewel. So InuYasha and Kagome had to team up to find the jewels before other demons could find them. InuYasha and Kagome couldn't stand each other at first. So the more they work together. The more they like each other. InuYasha and Kagome started to realize that they both had feelings for each other. So InuYasha and Kagome's journey starts. On their journey for looking for the jewel, they meet new friends on the way. Shippo a fox demon and a chicken shit sometimes, Miroku a pervert monk who likes to grab girl's ass, Sango a demon slayer, and oh lets not forget about Myoga the flea. Anyways a year has past and it's Kagome's 16th birthday._**


	2. KAGOME'S DATE & INUYASHA'S BROKEN HEART

_**KAGOME'S DATE AND INUYASHA'S BROKEN HEART**_

_**"Kagome! Time to get up!", said . "Alright mom! I will be down in a few!"said Kagome. Kagome was picking out her clothes to wear today."Yes I can't believe it's my 16th birthday. I'm going to have so much fun. I just can't wait!" Kagome was in her room getting ready when she got a strange feeling that someone was watching her. She slowly turned around and guess who she saw,you guess it InuYasha"SIT BOY!" said Kagome with a angry look on her face," How dare you spy on me like that!"**_

_**InuYasha was pealing his face off the floor and look at Kagome. Instead of him saying sorry to her. He got up and said"Don't worry I wasn't spying on you. Why would I spy on a stupid human like you anyways!" Before InuYasha realize what he just said. He heard the words "SIT BOY!" InuYasha found himself once again face first on the floor. "You jerk!" said Kagome walking out of her room slamming the door behind her. InuYasha just laid there. "Why? Why does he always have to be a jerk."said Kagome. Kagome was about to cry when the phone rang."Kagome!Phone!"said . Kagome ran down the stairs and almost fell down on the last step.**_

_**Kagome pick up the phone and said "Hello!" "Hey Kagome, It's me Hojo." Kagome's eyes open wide. "Oh hello Hojo. How are you?"said Kagome wondering what he wanted. "Kagome how would you like to go out for dinner or maybe a movie for your birthday?"said Hojo. Kagome almost fainted. Kagome starts to think to herself,"Hojo is asking me out. What should I do." Before Kagome could realize it. She said yes to Hojo. "Okay I will pick you up at 8pm. See you then Kagome."said Hojo. Kagome starts talking to herself again,"I can't believe I have a date with Hojo again. But what about InuYasha." she hangs up the phone. "He doesn't need to know. I'll just send him back to his own time before my date." Kagome smiled and walk to the front room. What Kagome didn't know that InuYasha was siting on the steps and heard everything."She doesn't want me around."said InuYasha with a sad look on his face. InuYasha got up and went back to Kagome's room. There he stood next to her bed looking down. Before InuYasha heard what Hojo and Kagome was talking about. InuYasha went outside and pick some flowers for Kagome and put them on her bed. He was going to tell her that he was sorry and to wish her a happy birthday. After he put the flowers on her bed. He went down stairs to get Kagome to go to her room. But before he could do that he saw Kagome on that weird thingy that you talk into it. InuYasha heard everything that was just said. He couldn't believe what she just said. Still in Kagome's room he just stood there. He jump out of the window and ran to the Bone Eater's Well and jump in it and he went back to his own time. **_

_**Kagome went up stairs to get InuYasha to have some cake with her. When she got up to her room and saw her door was open. "I thought I closed that door." she said. She went in her room she expected to find InuYasha still laying on the floor. What she got was no InuYasha and saw flowers on her bed. She ran to the window and started yelling"INUYASHA!"**_


	3. KAGOME'S DATE WITH HOJO & INU'S DECISION

_**Here is the next chapter to InuYasha Forever Love. Also Thanks for the reviews kaitlynpope77.*bows* Now on wit the story...**_

* * *

_**KAGOME'S DATE WITH HOJO AND INUYASHA'S DECISION**_

_**Kagome sat in her room and ate her birthday cake alone. Kagome's mom,brother,and grandpa went to a friends house. Mrs. ask Kagome if she wanted to go. But Kagome told her mom that she wanted to stay home and that she had a date. Kagome just sat in the chair at her desk,just staring at the flowers that are still on her bed."InuYasha why did you leave?" said Kagome with tears in her eyes."Why?"**_

_**Meanwhile in InuYasha's time. When InuYasha climb out of the well. He kinda look like he was crying. He took one step and look up and saw Miroku,Sango,Kaede,and Shippo looking at him. "Where is Kagome?"said Miroku. InuYasha look at them all. Trying to think of what to tell them when Shippo spoke."InuYasha, what did you do to Kagome now?"said Shippo. InuYasha look at Shippo and gave him a mean stare."Listen shrimp I didn't do anything to Kagome. So get off my back!"said InuYasha, then he turned around and took off running. The gang look at each other trying to figure out what just happen.**_

_**Meanwhile in Kagome's room."Oh yes. I'm going on a date with Hojo. But why am I not happy." Kagome stop what she was doing and look around. She was hoping InuYasha was spying on her again. But he wasn't there. Kagome started to get ready again. When Kagome got done getting ready. She was about to look out of the window when the doorbell ring. She almost jump out of her skin."he's here!" She ran out of her room and ran down stairs. When she got to the last step. Once again she almost trip and fell down. She went to the door and open it. There stood Hojo with a big smile on his face. "Wow! Your so pretty Kagome,are you ready to go?"said Hojo. Kagome smiled and said "Yes. Lets go." When they got to the restaurant where they was having dinner at. Kagome wasn't having a very good time. She kept thinking about InuYasha. She started thinking to herself, "Why did he leave? Is it because all of those sit boy commands. No that can't be it. Maybe it was something else." She thought about it for awhile until she heard Hojo say something. "Kagome are you okay? It's not your back again is it?"said Hojo.**_

_**Kagome's face turned red. "Grandpa what did you tell Hojo now?"she said to herself. Kagome look at him and said,"I'm sorry Hojo. I'm not feeling good. Can you please take me home?" Hojo look at her and smiled. "Sure,Kagome."said Hojo. So Hojo took Kagome home. Kagome told Hojo that she was sorry and went inside the house and closed the door behind her. Hojo couldn't say anything because she closed the door on him, so he went home. Kagome went to the front room and sit on the couch. "Whats wrong with me. I was on a date with Hojo. I was only with him for a half an hour."she said with confused look on her face. Kagome gets up and walks to the door,opens it and walks outside. She closes the door behind her and walks to the Bone Eater's Well. She went up to the well and look down in it. It was so dark down there. "Fuck it! I want to know why he left. InuYasha will pay for making me end my date early." Kagome jump down the well.**_

_**What was funny that InuYasha was gone for about a half an hour,just like Kagome was on her date. InuYasha walk back to the well hoping no one was there. Once again,InuYasha got his wish. No one was there. The others must have left to Kaede's village. InuYasha pick up a scent in the air. It was the smell of death."INUYASHA!" InuYasha slowly turned around and saw,"Kikyo." said InuYasha. It was Kikyo. "Why was she here."thought InuYasha. Kikyo walk up to him with a evil smile on her face. "Come with me,InuYasha."said Kikyo. Kagome was in InuYasha's time and was about to climb out of the well when she heard voices. "That's Kikyo's voice."said Kagome. InuYasha just stared at Kikyo. "Come with me to hell,InuYasha. Be with me."said Kikyo. InuYasha didn't answer. Kagome was about to climb out of the well when she stop herself. "Why should I stop him. He wants Kikyo and loves her. He doesn't want me or even love me."said Kagome. Kagome was about to go back to her own time when she heard InuYasha growl and say. "I will not go with you to hell,Kikyo." said InuYasha with a mean look on his face. Kagome's eyes open wide when she heard InuYasha say that. "Why not InuYasha?" said Kikyo. InuYasha walk up to Kikyo and was about to say something when he smelled Kagome's scent.**_

_**InuYasha turns around and looks at the well."Kagome! I know your there come out."said InuYasha with a smile on his face. Kagome slowly climb out of the well. She look at InuYasha."I'm sorry."said Kagome. InuYasha turned around and look at Kikyo. "I have made a decision."said InuYasha. Kagome was about to cry because she knew he was going with Kikyo. "I'm not going with you. I'm staying right here."said InuYasha,he turned around and look at Kagome. "I'm staying right here with Kagome." Kikyo look at InuYasha with angry eyes. He turned around and look at Kikyo. "I did love you once. But that was along time ago. I'm sorry. But I..." Before InuYasha could say the rest,Kikyo was gone. Kagome put her hand on InuYasha's shoulder. He turned around and look at her. "InuYasha, I have to tell you something. I had a date tonight. I should have told you. But you was gone."said Kagome. InuYasha look at her and said,"Kagome, I knew. I heard you talking to that Hobo or was it Homo guy."**_

_**Kagome's eyes open wide. But before she could ask him how he knew. He said,"Do you want me around?" She look at him with tears in her eyes. "Yes I want you around!" Before she could say anything else. InuYasha grab her around the waist and kiss her on the lips. Kagome gasp a little. InuYasha pulled away and look at her."Kagome,I...I love you and I want to be with you."said InuYasha, still holding Kagome around the waist. InuYasha lean in and kiss her again and this time Kagome didn't gasp,she kiss him back. Behind one of the trees. Kikyo watch,she couldn't believe he choose that girl over her. Kikyo left to think how to get InuYasha back.**_

_**InuYasha and Kagome was still kissing until Kagome pulled away. InuYasha look at her with concern in his eyes."Why did you pull away from me?"said InuYasha. Kagome look at him and said,"InuYasha,what did you hear?" InuYasha look at her hoping she don't say the word sit boy. "Kagome,I...I heard everything like you said that you was going to send me to my own time while you was on your date with that Homo guy."said InuYasha. Kagome started laughing."What the hell is so funny,Kagome?"said InuYasha,while looking at Kagome. Kagome stop laughing and look at a mad InuYasha."I'm sorry. I wasn't laughing at you. I was laughing at that you called Hojo a Homo."said Kagome. Before she could say anymore. He kiss her again. She kissed him back. InuYasha laid Kagome on the ground still kissing her. Kagome was swept away from InuYasha's passionate kisses. InuYasha and Kagome was still on the ground kissing. InuYasha started tugging at Kagome's clothes. Until Kagome stop him."Why did you stop me?" said InuYasha with confused look on his face. Kagome look at him,"Not right here and not right now."said Kagome with a smile on her face. InuYasha help Kagome off the ground. Kagome and InuYasha started walking back to Suede's village.**_

_**When they got to Kaede's village. InuYasha and Kagome kept looking at each other and smiling. Kagome heard her name."Kagome!" What Kagome saw running at her was Shippo. Shippo had tears in his eyes."Kagome!Your back!"said Shippo jumping in Kagome's arms. Kagome hug the little fox boy."Yes Shippo,I'm back."said Kagome. Shippo look at Kagome and smiled. Then out of nowhere they heard a deep growl. Kagome and Shippo look at InuYasha. InuYasha was giving Shippo a death stare. So Shippo smiled and stick out his tongue and jump out of Kagome's arms. InuYasha got mad and said,"Why you fucking fox!" He started chasing Shippo around a tree,while Kagome just stood there laughing.**_


	4. SANGO'S TRUE FEELINGS

_**SANGO'S TRUE FEELINGS**_

_**Back at Kaede's village. Everyone sat down and started eating what Kaede had cook. InuYasha and Kagome kept looking and smiling at each other. Miroku notice the two looking at each other. Then Miroku spoke"So what did you two do over in Kagome's time?" InuYasha and Kagome look at each other and started to blush a big bright ass red. InuYasha got up and look at Miroku and said,"None of your damn business you..." InuYasha was about to say something else when Kagome stood up and whisper something in his ear. His eyes open wide. He look at Kagome with a smile on his face and sit back down. Everyone started eating again. When Sango spoke up.**_

_**"Kagome, I need to talk to you."said Sango while looking at Kagome. Sango stood up and Kagome shook her head yes and they started walking to the small pond in Kaede's village. Miroku was about to get up and follow them,when Sango turned around and look at Miroku."Don't even think of following us or you will get it monk!"said Sango. Kagome and Sango walk off to go to the pond to talk. They left Shippo that was already asleep,InuYasha that was getting ready to climb up a tree,and left a very confused monk that didn't know what the hell was going on.**_

_**When Kagome and Sango go to the water hole. They decided to take a bath since they was already there. The girls took off their clothes and got in the water. It was silence for about two minutes in the water. Kagome look at Sango wondering whats wrong with her."Sango whats wrong? What did you need to talk to me about?" said Kagome. Sango look at her wondering to herself,should I tell Kagome."Kagome,you had a lot of boyfriends haven't you?"said Sango. Kagome's face turned a bright ass red. "I mean have you ever been in love with someone so bad that you can't think straight?"said Sango. Kagome started to looking at Sango weird,then once again Kagome's face turned red again. "Sango, What are you trying to tell me?"said Kagome. Sango look at Kagome and said,"I think I'm in love with Miroku." Kagome's mouth drop. "I don't know what to do."said Sango still blushing. Before Kagome could say anymore. The girls heard a noise. The girls screamed and InuYasha and Miroku heard the girls scream. So InuYasha and Miroku jump up and ran to the pond where the girls are. When they got there,they saw two naked girls.**_

_***SMACK*"SIT BOY!"*GROWL* "You damn pervert monk!'said Sango. Kagome and Sango look at Miroku and InuYasha. InuYasha's face was in the ground and for Miroku, Sango's hand print was on his face. "We heard you two lady's scream, we thought you two was in trouble."said Miroku. InuYasha finally pealed his face off the ground and growled. "We wasn't spying on you two, like what Miroku just said we thought you girls was in trouble and we got worried."said InuYasha. Kagome told InuYasha and Miroku that it was just a snake. The gang went back to Kaede's village. Of course Kaede and Shippo was still asleep. InuYasha and Kagome went back to the water hole,while Sango and Miroku took a walk since Shippo and Kaede was asleep.**_

_**Sango and Miroku was walking for about 30 minutes until Miroku broke the silence."Sango whats wrong?"said Miroku. He stop and look at her. Sango look at Miroku,smiled and blush then said"Miroku,what do you think about me? I mean do you like me like or just like me?" Sango look down. Miroku took his hand and touch her cheek. Sango look up at him and said,"I love you Miroku. Even if you don't feel the same way." Sango was getting ready to say something else when Miroku stop her by kissing her on the lips. Miroku stop and look at Sango. Sango had a look of surprise on her face. "I love you too."said Miroku. Miroku kiss her again.**_

_**Meanwhile back to InuYasha and Kagome. The two lovely couple was laying on the ground kissing. Once again InuYasha was tugging at Kagome's clothes again. "InuYasha,please don't tear my clothes up. I didn't bring any clothes with me."said Kagome. InuYasha smiled,then Kagome took off her shirt and InuYasha just stared at her. "InuYasha, are you okay?"said Kagome. InuYasha look at her and smiled."Oh yes I'm okay. I just didn't realize how beautiful you are."said InuYasha. They both smiled and started kissing again and touching each other. Both of their bodies was screaming for each other. It was a feeling that they never felt before.**_


	5. A SWEET KISS INTO AN ETERNITY BLISS

_**A SWEET KISS INTO AN ETERNITY BLISS**_

_**Miroku and Sango were still kissing,until Miroku pulled away. Sango looked at him with concern in her eyes. **_

_**"Miroku, what's wrong? Why did you pull back?" asked Sango. He looked at her. "I'm sorry. I just don't want to rush you, I want to take it slow," he said. Sango smiled at him, they both kissed one more time and then got back up. Sango and Miroku grabbed each others hands and started walking back to Kaede's Village with smiles on their faces.  
Meanwhile in the Deep Forest, (hey it's that song. sorry back to the story), InuYasha and Kagome were still kissing. InuYasha just realize that Kagome's scent had changed. It was a sweet smell that was driving him nuts. He was trying to hold back his urge. He didn't know how much more he could take. He laid her down on her back; he took his hand and started to rub her inner thigh. Then he moved slowly up and started to rub her inner thigh. She closed her eyes. He thought to himself, "At least I'm doing it right." He moved up closer to her panties, he took off her panties and watched her face. She open her eyes and smiled at him. He took her smile as a good sign. So he took his finger and started rubbing her clit. She closed her eyes and started to moan softly. InuYasha stopped and took his clothes off. Kagome saw what he was doing and decided to do the same, she didn't want her clothes ripped. Kagome took off her bra and her skirt. When she was done she laid back down. Both of them were now naked. InuYasha lay on top of Kagome and started to kiss her. He rubbed his member against her crotch. Kagome could feel InuYasha's erection rubbing against the mound of her pussy and it was driving her crazy. The head started to spread the lips of her pussy, and oh so gently, rub against her clit. Kagome was gasping and moaning with each stroke he took. InuYasha was relentless with his motions, pressing harder and harder every time. InuYasha didn't know how much more he could take. His body started to shiver until he couldn't take it no more. He drove himself deep inside of Kagome. She gasped when he did that ,at first it hurt. But as he pushed past her hymen, the pain eased. Kagome couldn't believe what was happening. But she didn't care. She wanted it so badly; she always wanted InuYasha to be next to her and inside of her. Only in her dreams this could happen to her, but now her dream has come true.  
At first InuYasha was going in and out of her nice and slow. (Hey isn't that an usher song) Then he started to pick up speed. He went faster going in and out of her. She moaned louder. Kagome started feeling a cream escape her lips. A warm, liquid, electric heat was building up deep inside of her pussy. Then it burst, sending waves of ecstasy through her body and blocking out all of her other senses. InuYasha was also starting to come. His thrusts had become very frenzied and hard. He made one last deep thrust inside of her and held it. Kagome could feel his come gush inside her and squeeze out between her pussy walls, and his pulsing cock coat her labia. InuYasha collapsed on top of her. He peeled himself off of her and rolled onto his back. He closed his eyes and tried to catch his breath. Kagome moved closer to him and rested her head on his chest. The lovely couple laid there trying to catch there breaths, then they look at each other and smiled.  
Back at the village in Kaede's hut, Sango, Miroku, Shippo, and Kaede just sat there wondering where Kagome and InuYasha were at. **_

_**"Where's Kagome? I miss her," Shippo said while trying not to cry. **_

_**"Ye should be here, it's getting colder out side and who knows if Naraku will attack," said Kaede looking at the fire.  
InuYasha and Kagome got up from the ground. They got dressed and walked back to Kaede's village holding hands. **_

_**"We should go find InuYasha and Lady Kagome," said Miroku standing up about to walk out, until InuYasha and Kagome walked in.**_


	6. A THIN LINE BETWEEN LOVE AND HATE

_**A THIN LINE BETWEEN LOVE AND HATE**_

_**It got really late in the Feudal Era. Everyone in Kaede's Village was fast asleep. In Kaede's hut there laid Miroku and Sango laying next to each other. InuYasha and Kagome was laying next to each other. InuYasha had his arms around Kagome. For Shippo,well he was sleep behind Kagome's feet. Everyone was sleep,until Kagome woke up. She look at InuYasha and thought to herself "He really does love me,but what will he do when we get the jewel back from Naraku." Kagome closed her eyes and went back to sleep.**_

_**Meanwhile at Naraku's castle. Kikyo sat in her room and thought about what InuYasha was saying to her."How dare that bitch take him away from me! His life belongs to me." said Kikyo in a angry voice. "Well Kikyo,it seems to me that you have lost InuYasha to that ! What was her name again.*laughs* Oh yes it was Kagome.: said a deep voice in the dark corner. Kikyo turned around and face where the voice was coming from.**_

_**"Show yourself now! I know it's you Naraku!" said Kikyo with a really pissed off voice. Naraku step into view from the darkness into the light and smiled at a very pissed off priestess."Naraku, what do you want from me or should I say what do you want from me,Onigumo?"said Kikyo with a wicked smile. Naraku walk up to Kikyo. Kikyo saw her chance,so she took out her bow and arrow. She was about to shoot him,when Naraku smiled and spoke."Dear Kikyo,why do you want to kill me? You should go after InuYasha and that Kagome girl that took him away from you."said Naraku with a evil smile on his face.**_

_**Kikyo look at him and she knew that he was right. She hated the thought of him being right. But what she hated more is that InuYasha wanted Kagome,not her. Kikyo lowered her bow and arrow,she look at him and said"Why do you care so much about what happens? You wanted InuYasha and I to die."Kikyo smiled."You Naraku, the half demon in you wants me to die,but the human half of you wants me to live. Is that true Onigumo?"said Kikyo. Kikyo knew that she was pissing Naraku off. She just wanted to see what he would do.**_

_**Naraku look at Kikyo once more and vanish while saying "Lady Kikyo, go forth and search for InuYasha and Kagome. Don't forget to kill them and bring me their jewel shards."said Naraku while laughing. Kikyo didn't want to kill InuYasha yet. Naraku still had the Shikon Jewel that Kikyo took from Kagome and gave it to Naraku. The jewel was almost completed. It only needed four more pieces from the jewel. Kikyo must get them before Naraku or anyone else does. So Kikyo set off to find the rest of the jewel shards before Naraku could a think of a plan to get InuYasha back.**_


	7. The Future,The Past,Naraku's Demons

_**The Future,The Past,Naraku's Demons**_

_**It was now morning. Everyone was up except for InuYasha and Kagome. Kagome was snuggled up to InuYasha's chest and he had his arms around her. InuYasha woke up and look at Kagome. He knew that he had to mark her so no one else could claim her. So InuYasha leaned in and bit her neck oh so gently,when he bit Kagome he left two fang marks that only he and other demons could see. After he did that Kagome woke up. Kagome didn't know that he bit her.**_

_**Outside in front of Kaede's hut they all sit by the fire and ate. Until Kagome stood up and said"Oh No! I forgot to tell my mom I was leaving."Kagome got her bag and started to pack."I'm sorry you guys. But I have to go home,but I'll be back has soon as I say hello to my mom."said Kagome getting ready to leave. InuYasha grab her arm."InuYasha,let me go. I need to go home. I'll be right back,I promise."said Kagome trying to get out of InuYasha's grip."I know that you have to go. I just want to go with you."said InuYasha. Kagome smiled and kiss InuYasha on the lips. He kiss her back until she stop and look at him. "Yes you can go."said Kagome while grabbing his hand and dragging him to the well."Hey,they forgot about us."said Shippo. Everyone started laughing. Shippo look at everyone."Whats so funny?Did I say something wrong?"said Shippo. When InuYasha and Kagome got to the well they jump down it and went to Kagome's time.**_

_**Kikyo walk in the deep forest for about two hours thinking about InuYasha. "I love him,but yet I hate him."said Kikyo talking to herself. Kikyo kept walking through the forest to look for more jewel shards and also looking for InuYasha.**_

_**Back in Kagome's time. Kagome spent some time with her family. Kagome grab some food and other stuff for their long journey. She said goodbye to her family and went back to InuYasha's time. InuYasha help Kagome out of the well. On the way back to Kaede's village. InuYasha stop and sniff the air. Kagome look at him."InuYasha,whats wrong?"said Kagome. "Kagome,get on my back."said Inuyasha. Kagome did what he said. He took off in high speed with Kagome on his back. Kagome was now worried. Something was really wrong here.**_

_**When they got to Kaede's village. Miroku ran up to them."Do you two sense that? Something evil is coming."said Miroku. Kagome jump off InuYasha's back and said "I sense a piece of the Shikon Jewel." Everyone look at Kagome."What! How many jewels are there?"said Miroku. Before Kagome could answer. InuYasha growled and spoke"It's Naraku!"*GROWLS* Boy was InuYasha right. Out of nowhere thousands of demons came into view. InuYasha pulled out the Tetsusaiga. Of course the damn thing was still heavy after Totosai fix it. InuYasha still hasn't mastered the true power of Tetsusaiga. There in front of InuYasha and the others stood thousands of demons. There stood by the demons was Kagura the wind-user,Kanna and her mirror that sucks souls out of people's bodies. There stood the true master of the demons,Naraku. "Attack them!"said Naraku. The demons went forth to attack InuYasha and his friends.**_


	8. Koga's revenge and Naraku's true plan

_**Koga's revenge and Naraku's true plan**_

_**"Wind Tunnel!"said Miroku sucking in the demons. Sango through her weapon at the demons while saying"Hiraikotsu!" Kirara was getting in on the action. She was ripping off demon's heads. A gust of wind came from out of nowhere. The wind was made by Koga. The leader of the wolf tribe. He stood there and look around. Koga was looking for that bitch Kagura who killed his friends. Miroku suck all the demons in with his wind tunnel. All of the demons were gone. Everyone stood there tired and trying to catch their breaths. Kagura walk up to the group and said "Ready to die?" she starts to laugh.**_

_**Before InuYasha could respond. Koga step in front of the group. "Bitch you fight with me not that mutt face." said Koga. InuYasha growled. He was about to rip off Koga's head when Kagome touch his hand. He relaxed."Let Koga deal with her. Lets deal with Naraku."said Kagome and she kiss him on the cheek. Koga saw this and growled. Koga started thinking to himself."Kagome will be mine,but first this bitch will die.**_

_**Koga and Kagura started fighting. Sango and Miroku started fighting Kanna and her wicked mirror. InuYasha was fighting Naraku. Kagome and Shippo just watch her friends fight. Kagome and Shippo knew that they couldn't help their friends. Kagome saw white light in the sky. "Whats that?"said Shippo. Kagome look more closer."Those are lost souls. Kikyo! Let's go Shippo."said Kagome holding Shippo and running toward the lights. Naraku watch Kagome following the strange lights. Naraku smiled. "What the hell are you smiling about?"said InuYasha. Naraku laugh. "It seems that my plan is working."said Naraku.**_

_**Koga knock Kagura out with one kick to the head. Sango and Miroku also knock out Kanna and broke her soul sucker mirror. InuYasha look at Naraku in confusion."What the hell are you talking about? What do mean my plan is working?"said InuYasha. Naraku had a evil smile on his face.*laughs*"She should be there by now."said Naraku and he started laughing. InuYasha look at him,then his eyes open wide. "Kagome!"said InuYasha looking around to see that Kagome was gone.**_

_**Kagome walk to the 1000 Year Old Sacred Tree. "This is where I found InuYasha at." said Kagome. Shippo jump out of Kagome's arm and walk up to the tree."You mean this is the tree that InuYasha was pinned to?"said Shippo. Kagome smiled and shook her head yes.*laugh*"I see that you have finally came,Kagome."said Kikyo walking up to Kagome. Kikyo had her bow and arrows in her hands. "It's time for you to die and InuYasha's life will be mine forever."said Kikyo then she started laughing again.**_


	9. The Final Battle

_**Here it is.. The final battle...Will InuYasha win or will Naraku kill him? Hmmm..Lets see what will happen.**_

_**Now Enjoy. Cheers,Kai.....**_

* * *

_**The Final Battle**_

_**Inuyasha look at Naraku. "What the hell did you do to Kagome?" said Inuyasha growling at him. Inuyasha realize that Kagome wasn't hurt. Somehow he knew this. Naraku just laughs. Inuyasha growled getting more more piss off because Naraku was laughing. "Listen here half breed. I didn't do anything to that woman. But..."Naraku paused and look at Inuyasha and smiled. "But what you fucking bastard?"said Inuyasha. Naraku just laugh and spoke again."But Kikyo might hurt her!"said Naraku and her started laughing again.**_

_**Back to Kagome and Kikyo. Kikyo was still laughing. So Kagome took her bow and arrow out,pointed it at Kikyo."Inuyasha doesn't love you. He loves me!" said Kagome. Kikyo stop laughing. Kagome knew that she push the wrong bottom. Kikyo was now pissed off. "Kagome!You will die you bitch!"said Kikyo drawing her bow and arrow out.**_

_**Inuyasha and Naraku started fighting again. Inuyasha was really pissed off. "Inuyasha, watch it. Naraku has the Shikon Jewel!" said Miroku. "I don't give a fuck. Naraku will die!"said Inuyasha. Inuyasha went at Naraku. He did a upper cut and missed."Inuyasha!*laugh* was that meant for me?"said Naraku. Naraku hit Inuyasha and knock the Tetsusaiga from his hands. Inuyasha hit the ground."DAMN IT!"said Inuyasha. Myoga the flea jump on InuYasha's shoulder."M' Lord. Please pick up the Tetsusaiga."said Myoga. Inuyasha growled. "The Tetsusaiga must still be heavy for Inuyasha."said a voice up in the tree. Thank god the person up in the tree didn't talk loud so Inuyasha could hear the words. "M' Lord please get the sword."said Myoga. "Leave me alone!" said Inuyasha. Inuyasha got up from the ground and ran at Naraku knocking of Myoga. Inuyasha jump in the air to attack Naraku. When Naraku grab InuYasha's throat Naraku took his hand and drove it through InuYasha's stomach. Inuyasha yelled in pain. InuYasha's head went down so Naraku couldn't see his face. "Inuyasha!" said Sango. Naraku started laughing. "Now! Inuyasha. You will die."said Naraku. Naraku's was about to kill Inuyasha when.........**_


	10. Kikyo's soul and Naraku's defeat

_**Well here I am again wit another chapter. How will all of this end? Will Naraku be defeated? Will Kikyo kill Kagome? Well u must read to find out. Now! Lets get on wit the next chapter...**_

* * *

_**Kikyo's soul and Naraku's defeat**_

_**Kagome and Kikyo was starring at each other. Kagome started feeling pain. But Kagome wasn't hurt. Kagome realize where the pain was coming from. From her heart. "InuYasha. He is in trouble. I don't have time for this."said Kagome talking to herself. Kagome realize what she had to do. Kikyo saw Kagome thinking so Kikyo decided to make her move. Kikyo was about to let her arrow go. When she saw white and blue lights around Kagome. "What the hell!"said Kikyo. Kikyo let go of her arrow and what happen next.......**_

_**...InuYasha look up at Naraku. His face had change. Naraku look at him. He felt cold chills go down his spine. What Naraku saw was InuYasha. He was a full-fledged demon. Before Naraku could do anything. InuYasha rip his head off. Then he rip his body apart. InuYasha tore his body up so bad. There was nothing left. InuYasha look at Naraku and started laughing. Sango,Miroku,and Koga look at InuYasha and couldn't believe what just happen. Naraku was dead. But InuYasha was all demon. "What if InuYasha lost his human soul?"said Miroku looking at his friends. "I had fun Naraku. I feel the need to kill more!" said InuYasha still laughing.**_

_**Kagome let go of her arrow. Around the arrow it had a white and blue light. Kagome's arrow was heading to Kikyo and Kikyo's was heading to Kagome. When Kagome's arrow got to Kikyo's arrow. Kagome's arrow took Kikyo's out. Kikyo's arrow vanish. The arrow from Kagome hit Kikyo in the heart. Around Kikyo's body it was white and blue. Then out of nowhere Kikyo vanish. Kikyo was gone."Where did she go?"said Shippo. Out of nowhere Kikyo showed up. Shippo jump on Kagome's shoulder. But Kikyo look different. Kikyo had motion in her eyes,happiness. Kikyo was now a ghost. "Thank you Kagome. Now I can rest. Please take care of InuYasha. He does love you."said Kikyo. Kagome smiled. "I will."said Kagome. "Tell him I said I'm sorry and goodbye for me."said Kikyo. "I will."said Kagome. Kikyo smiled and vanish.**_

_**"She's...she's gone."said Shippo. Kagome look up in the sky. "Kikyo's soul is at rest now."said Kagome smiling. Kagome forgot about InuYasha. Kagome grab Shippo and ran back to her friends. When she got there. She didn't see InuYasha. What she saw was a full demon InuYasha. InuYasha stood there over Naraku's so called body and he was laughing still. InuYasha was covered in blood. Kagome was about to say sit boy. When Sesshomaru showed up. InuYasha saw him and growled. "It's time to end this, little brother." said Sesshomaru with a small grin on his face.**_


	11. Author's Note

_**To everyone who has read my story InuYasha-Forever Love.**_

_**Forever Love story was written like maybe 7 or 8 years ago. I know I have a lot of missed spelled words in there. It is my very first story. So it is my very first story that I believe had a lot of problems. Bad spelling and bad grammar. This I know. This is how I wrote it and maybe when I have the time I will rewrite and make better. But it's my very first fan fiction. So, it will remain the same. I know I have missed spelled words and maybe more problems. Let me make my mistakes of writing and learn from them. That's how a true writer learns. Thank you for all of your comments,advice and inputs.**_

_**Cheers,Kai Eric**_


	12. Somewhere I Belong

_**Somewhere I Belong**_

_**Everyone watch in horror. Sesshomaru and InuYasha was ready to fight,even fight to the death. Kagome and the others just stood there not able to do anything. Not even able to move. Kagome knew if she said the words sit boy, it wouldn't work. Even the sound of her voice wouldn't reach InuYasha like it did before. Kagome was helpless. She watch the man she loved change into a monster right before her very eyes. InuYasha was losing his human heart and soul. What could Kagome and her friends do. The only thing they could do was watch their friend, fight...**_

_**Sesshomaru smiled at InuYasha. "Come at me, Little brother!" said Sesshomaru. InuYasha should his fangs to Sesshomaru. InuYasha jumped in the air,ready to attack his older brother. But that's when Sesshomaru pulled out his sword and aimed it at InuYasha. "Now, Die InuYasha!" said Sesshomaru. Blue light came out of the sword and went right threw InuYasha's chest and missing his heart. InuYasha stumbled back and fell to the ground. He slowly look up and stared at his older brother.**_

_**InuYasha stood up slowly. Blood dripping down his chest. InuYasha's friends could only stand there and watch. Kagome couldn't believe what was happen. The man she loved since the beginning was slipping threw her fingers like silk sheets. She had to do something to save her beloved. Save him from Sesshomaru and save him from his own self.**_

_**InuYasha kept looking at Sesshomaru. Then out of nowhere InuYasha started laughing. "What's so funny?" said Sesshomaru. InuYasha started laughing even more. Sesshomaru smiled at InuYasha."Come on InuYasha. Let's see what you got,Half Breed." said Sesshomaru.**_

_**InuYasha started growling and Sesshomaru started smiling at this. InuYasha took off running at his brother to attack him. Kagome couldn't take it anymore. She ran to InuYasha and got right in between the two brothers. She faced InuYasha. He was still running toward them at full speed."Stupid girl. He will surely kill you if you don't move." said Sesshomaru. Kagome kept looking at InuYasha and that's when she said three little words."InuYasha! I Love You!" said Kagome.**_

_**InuYasha was almost close to Sesshomaru and ready to attack when Kagome's voice reach his ears. He stop right in front of Kagome. He just started at her and look at her with dead red eyes. InuYasha growled and raised his claws up. Getting ready to strike Kagome."Kagome! Get away from him! He will kill you!" said Miroku. Kagome looked into InuYasha's eyes and she put her arms around his neck. "No!" said Kagome. She then leaned in and kiss InuYasha on the lips. InuYasha stop growling, he put his arm down then wrap his arms around Kagome's waist. He closed his eyes and kiss her back. He then deepens the kiss and so did she.**_

_**Sesshomaru's eyes widen. He couldn't believe what he was seeing."That girl. She is a change one. She some how changed him back." said Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru had a confused look on his face. Jaken and Rin show up. They stood next to Sesshomaru."Lord Sesshomaru! We are here!" said Jaken. Sesshomaru turned around and started walking away while talking."Let's go Rin." said Sesshomaru."Yes my Lord." said Rin. Jaken looks at Sesshomaru."But me lord!" said Jaken. Sesshomaru look at Jaken and gave him the death stare. Sesshomaru,Rin and Jaken vanish in the air on a white cloud.**_

_**InuYasha and Kagome was still kissing. When InuYasha broke the kiss. He look at her."What happen?" said InuYasha. Miroku and the others walk up to Kagome and InuYasha. InuYasha was now getting worried. That's when Miroku broke the ice."You turned into a full demon again." Sango and Shippo look at the villagers. The villagers stood there and kept watching has if the group grown five heads. InuYasha took a small step. The villagers took off to their huts screaming. InuYasha looked down. His ears laying down on his head like he was a bad puppy or something. Kagome put her hand on his shoulder. InuYasha look at her and smiled a bit.**_

_**"Why can't I just belong? Is there somewhere I belong?"**_


	13. The Wish

_**The Wish**_

_**InuYasha was looking at the jewel."What will I do with this now? I no longer wish to become a full demon." said InuYasha. He look to his right and saw his friends sitting there talking away. A small smile came on his face. InuYasha really was blessed. He love it that he had friends. He had a friends. A demon slayer named Sango. A perverted monk named Miroku. A annoying fox demon child named Shippo. Then there was her. Her name is Kagome. A human stupid girl who came from the future. At first InuYasha didn't like Kagome very much. But, after awhile. His dislike for the human girl turned into love. Yes, you could say that InuYasha had feelings for Kagome. He was in love with her. But was that enough for her to stay with him? If he told her that he loved her? Would she stay? He didn't want to think about her leaving him. But that wasn't the thing he was afraid of. He was afraid if she did stay. She would one day die. She was human and didn't have a very long life. She would grow old and go to the after life. InuYasha didn't want that. He needed her. He wanted her to be with him. He couldn't think about it anymore. So he got up and went to the others, so he could forget what he was thinking about.**_

_**Later That Nite**_

_**InuYasha was leaning next to a tree looking up to the stars. He let out a sigh. "I can't lose her." said InuYasha. Kagome slowly walk behind InuYasha and spoke."InuYasha, are you okay?" InuYasha looked her."No..We need to talk." said InuYasha. Kagome sat next to him and was ready to listen. InuYasha told her everything that he feared. He told her that he was afraid of her dying. Afraid she would leave. InuYasha finally had the balls to tell Kagome that he loved her. She kissed him deeply and softly. He look at the jewel one last time before speaking." I will make my wish now. I wish for all of us to live together, Forever.." InuYasha looked at Kagome. He smile and spoke again."What we have is true love. Our love will last forever. Forever Love." The jewel started to turn blue, then white. The jewel vanished. **_

_**InuYasha finally made his wish. A wish to be with the one he loves. To be with his friends forever. He wished for Forever Love. The wish was granted.**_

_**The question is. Will love live forever and they stay together? Or will something or someone come between them? **_

_**Well that is another story...............**_


End file.
